Emotions
by NeKO-gIrLcHaN
Summary: ...por que no poder decirtelo?...porque lo siento?...es como estar en un pozo tan profundo como el amor que yo siento por ti...pero,tu solo me vez como uno mas...te amo...[POV de Kyo][oneshoot]


Genero: romance/sadness

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Fruits Basket

Pareja: Kyo/Tohru

Disclaimer: desgraciadamente Fruits Basket no es mío T.T así k no puedo predisponer de el T.T pero eso si la historia es mia con puntos y comas (jeje)

He aki un fic que originalmente esta en ingles debido a mi "súper" english class… así que kuando hice este fic lo hice pensando en las canciones que había oído, en lo que yo sentía y claro pensando en k poner para que no me reprobara la maestra .U les presento mi JOURNAL-FIC. Espero k les guste

_**..:::EMOTIONS:::..**_

POV de Kyo 

No se como explicarlo, pero me siento como un pequeño grano de arena en tu inmensa playa, mi amor por ti es como tu inmensa playa, pero tu interés en mi lo siento como mi pequeño grano de arena. Yo soy ese pequeño e insignificante pedazo de arena en la playa de tu corazón… tu playa también es mi playa de sueños…

Porque demonios siento esto? Estoy tan cansado, tan cansado de intentar demostrar mis sentimientos! Siempre que trato tu pareces ignorarme, como si no te importara… te vas y de nuevo me encuentro aquí… solo… estoy cansado de intentar llamar tu atención, estoy cansado de ser una sombra en tu vida, estoy cansado de estar enamorado….

Lo único que puedo hacer es mirar atrás y ver mi mayor error: Conocerte, si nunca te hubiera conocido en este instante estaría muerto en vida…. Si yo nunca te hubiera conocido nunca hubiera conocido la tristeza, si yo no te hubiera conocido, probablemente, ahora mismo seria feliz…aunque yo se que nunca he sido feliz realmente, pero al conocerte sentí gran felicidad, que irónico mi mayor felicidad en este mundo es también mi mayor tristeza…

Mi mayor desgracia: Que no me ames, no me amas, eso es mi muerte, mi tristeza… se perfectamente bien que nuestro amor es algo imposible, yo se que tu amas a otro chico, a esa maldita rata…yo lo se. Yo se que tu no me amas y también se que yo si te amo Tu amor es mi enfermedad sin cura…

Yo se que somos amigos, pero porque solo amigos? Porque no podemos ser algo mas? Solo amigos, que palabra más triste par alguien enamorado tan locamente de ti

Mi mayor torpeza: Enamorarme de ti… porque fui tan tonto? Tan estupido? Porque soy tan tonto?! Porque nunca vi que nuestro amor, mas bien mis sueños de amor eran imposibles? Porque? Porque soy tan terco con estos estupidos sentimientos? Porque no puedo entender? Porque habiendo tantas chicas en este mundo tenia que enamorarme de ti? No lo entiendo! Es como si mi corazón no entendiera lo que dice mi Orebro, porque cuando mi cerebro dice no mi corazo dice si? Porque no puedo evitarlo? Simplemente…porque… te amo….

Mi egocentrismo: Quererte solo para mí, en pocos días te quise para mí, solo para mí, pero sin pensarlo empecé a alejarte de mí, entre más te quería, entre mas intentaba decírtelo mas te alejabas. Porque? Porque lo hice? Tu eras mi amiga! (en mis sueños eras mi novia) te aleje de mi, nunca quise hacerlo! Yo nunca quise alejar a lo que mas amo en este mundo…si lo se… mis disculpas son tan tontas que no merecen ser perdonadas…que estupida excusa!!

Mi tortura: Amarte en silencio; empecé a entender que mi amor por ti era y lo sigue siendo imposible, se que solo tienes ojos para el… y ese espacio junto a ti y en tu corazón ya esta ocupado. Lo único que me queda es amarte en silencio, aunque eso signifique sacrificar lo que siento…

Mi sueño: Tenerte junto a mí. Pero solo es un sueño tan lejano a la realidad, mi ilusión es también mi tortura y mi dolor… porque amarte duele tanto? Porque solo dime porque? Es como si de la nada mi corazón antes un hoyo negro ahora lo único que hace es palpitar por ti. Porque si antes mi corazón nunca fue de nadie, ni siquiera mió, ahora lo tienes tú? Tú encendiste la llama que ahora me mantiene vivo…

Mi mayor idiotez: Creer que eres mia. Esa es y será por siempre mi mayor estupidez… pero esa estupidez es también mi "agua" para seguir vivo. Vivo gracias a mi estupido sueño, suena gracioso, mi vida esta llena de ironías… pero que irónica es la vida insisto mi mayor fortaleza es también mi mayor debilidad…

Mi ilusión: Tenerte para siempre…porque todos mi sentimientos son ilusiones? Porque te amo? Dime porque… yo te quiero para siempre y por siempre junto a mí. Desde que te conocí solo vivo de sueños, de esperanzas, de amor que no puede ser. Eres mi ilusión para vivir… mi ilusión es que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti… que algún día seas mia…

Conoces acaso el dolor? Mi dolor: Tu rechazo… día a día tú me rechazas talvez no con palabras pero al ver tu actitud me dice que no me amas….pero día a día te amo mas y mas. Porque no lo puedo evitar? Tu rechazo es el látigo que me mata ya que tu eres mi ser, eres mi alma, mi corazón, mi todo…

Últimamente tu rechazo se ha vuelto menos visible, día que pasa te vuelves mas tierna de lo que ya eres conmigo… se que día con día que pasa empiezas a quererme mucho mas que como a un simple amigo…día con día que transcurre en mi vida empiezo a sentirte mas cerca de mi, estoy feliz no puedo negarlo, te has vuelto tan diferente ya me das tu amor entero ya no importa si es en privado o en publico, ya no te importa. Eso me hace tan feliz… me sorprende tanto mi vida, hace unos días me dijiste que desde siempre me has amado, desde el día en que me conociste! Cual fue mi sorpresa al saberlo, pero tú no me lo decías ya que pensabas que estaba enamorado de Kagura o porque simplemente solo te veía como un estorbo en la familia Sohma. Nunca nos dijimos nada! Por temor a ser rechazados, cunado lo único que hicimos fue rechazar la oportunidad de estar juntos, imagínate cuantas cosas hubiéramos vivido hasta el momento si nos hubiéramos declarado nuestros sentimientos si no hubiéramos tenido miedo…

Mi mayor sufrimiento: Saber que me amas, que sepas que te amo y no poder estar juntos… finalmente después de tanto sufrimiento de tanta tristeza de pensar que no significaba nada para ti, y que tu creías que no eras nada para mi estamos juntos y no nos queremos separar. Nos amamos y hemos nacido para estar juntos, solo los dos. Ya todos lo saben, creo que la noticia de que yo te amaba y viceversa les cayo como una bomba en la cabeza! Al parecer no se lo esperaban, aun así, se alegran por nosotros...Pero también esa misma alegría se convierte en preocupación y angustia…. También para mi lo que nos esta pasando ahora es preocupante, no falta mucho para que Akito lo sepa, y si ya lo sabe es cuestión de tiempo para que intente separarnos…

Pero ahora que sabemos que nos amamos no podemos estar juntos, todos dicen que ahora si nuestro amor es irrealizable… porque? Dicen que si no nos separamos por voluntad propia ella lo hará. Porque tiene que mandarnos a quien amar? Porque está empeñada en separarnos? porque Akito nos odia tanto? Porque cuando finalmente alcanzamos la felicidad nos la quieren quitar? Porque cuando finalmente tu pudiste responder a mis sentimientos y yo a los tuyos…todos nos dicen que no podemos estar juntos?

Porque mi vida es así?... porque no puedo ser feliz?

_**//FIN//**_

---------------------- ♥----------------------------♥--------------------------------♥------------------

He aki el final. Espero que si les haya gustado y disculpen si esta cortito no se pudo más (lastima). Comentarios? Sugerencias? Les gusto? No les gusto? Quiero saber que es lo que piensan, para mejorar en mis próximos fanfics y que mejor forma de hacerlo sino que dejándome REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
